northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 27: Exhilarating! The Team-Up of Friendship
Oracle 27: Exhilarating! The Team-Up of Friendship (爽快！友情のチームアップ Sōkai! Yūjō no chīmu appu) is the twenty-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira and Alejandra test their friendship during their battle against Triskaide and Archos. Meanwhile, the Chariot Soldiers were still continue to find Irie, but they were faced by other Armored Fighters in a battle. And Irie finally found Hiroyo but Hiroyo got frightened when she saw Irie again. Plot Irie still continue to find Hiroyo in the human world after Triskaide, Archos and the Chariot Soldiers defeated. She went to Masao District if Hiroyo's there, but she found nothing. Meanwhile, Haruka asked Alejandra if she already know Anaira. Alejandra asked Haruka if she's in doubt about her friendship with Anaira. Chiharu, on the other hand, told Alejandra that they were in concern how her friendship with Anaira will last longer. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen ordered the Chariot Soldiers in order to find Irie, and also Hiroyo to human world. After he summoned the Chariot Soldiers, he ordered Triskaide and Archos to go also to human world immediately. Meanwhile, in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira assigned Hiroyo to make a news story about a delicacy store in Naganuma Avenue, in southern part of Hirakawa City which will be feature in her nightly news program. Hiroyo thanked Anaira for her special assignment, and left the office to do her job. A moment ago after, Hiroyo left her office to do her special assignment, Kazumi entered inside and told Anaira about her true identity as an Armored Fighter. Anaira asked Kazumi about the person who told her about her true identity, and she said that it was Chihiro who told her about her identity. Anaira, on the other hand, felt dismayed about Kazumi's revelation and asked her if there was someone who also know about her identity. Kazumi also said that Miyuki also knew her identity. When Anaira almost asked Kazumi if they already promised to each other to keep her identity as an Armored Fighter as a secret, she received a message that the Chariot Soldiers were in Fujioka District. Because of this, Anaira told Kazumi that their conversation is not yet over, and call Miyuki and Chihiro to head on to her office. Meanwhile, as the Chariot Soldiers continue to wreak havoc in Fujioka District, the Armored Fighters came and fought them immediately. Later, Triskaide and Archos came in and attacked Anaira, and also Alejandra. Anaira asked them what they brought up here. Triskaide answered that they were looking for Irie, their fellow Chariot Fighter. On the other hand in Naganuma Avenue, Hiroyo and her production staff entered inside the delicacy store in order to cover a news story about the unique delicacies they sell. Unaware to her, Irie, who was disguised as a tourist, was also inside the shop and eating a food she ordered. In TransHead TV Media Center, Kazumi called Chihiro and Miyuki to head on to Anaira's office immediately. Meanwhile, the battle between Armored Fighters and Chariots continues as other Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. On the other hand, Anaira and Alejandra test their friendship by facing Triskaide and Archos in a battle. In order to prove to her fellow Armored Force Fighters that her friendship with Anaira is strong, Alejandra teamed up with Anaira and fought Triskaide and Archos. They defeated them using their respective finishers, Meister Slash for Anaira and Force Strike for Alejandra. As Triskaide and Archos returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters after their defeat, Alejandra thanked Anaira for helping her to defeat the Chariots, and Anaira thanked back to Alejandra for cooperating with her. Thus; Chiharu, Haruka and Takemi smiled at them. After covering a news story about the unique delicacies in a delicacy shop, Hiroyo and her production staff went outside the shop together with some foods which they will be eaten by Anaira and others, Irie got a chance. She also went outside of the shop and grabbed Hiroyo's right arm. Hiroyo got frightened when she saw Irie's face, so shrugged off and asked her about her purpose to her. Irie said that she want to know her situation, and even Anaira's situation right now. Then Irie was asked by Hiroyo about Anaira's situation, and she said that she want to visit her and talk to her personally. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Eri Oguri (小栗 えり Oguri Eri): Mai Matsuzaka (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai; Kids On Mafia 2ND GEN) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 16 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「It's Okay, Alright!」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. Kids On Mafia Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 7, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 27: The Real Mystery Got Unlocked, The Zenith episode 22 and Never Surrender episode 6. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes